The present disclosure relates to an image forming system and a setting screen manipulating method that allows a terminal apparatus to manipulate a setting screen of an image forming apparatus.
According to a typical case, an image forming apparatus sends to an information terminal apparatus information defining an operational screen for utilizing functions of the image forming apparatus. The information terminal apparatus creates an operational screen according to the received screen definition information and transmits an execution request to the image processing apparatus according to an operation that is performed by using the operational screen.
According to another typical case, a mobile terminal displays, on a display part, a screen for making a selection among image processing functions that are executable by a multifunction apparatus according to function selection information received from the multifunction apparatus. When a user selects one of the functions, the mobile terminal transmits item data indicating the selected function to the multifunction apparatus.